Little Green Eyed Italian
by Bergslaw
Summary: Could Jane have waited too long to let Maura know how she really feels?


Little Green Eyed Italian

Berg coffecup26

Summary: Could Jane have waited too long to let Maura know how she really feels?

Feedback: Very welcomed. I've got a few different stories I'm ready to post but was hoping to get feedback on if these are working for you guys or not? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

Jane knocked on the door as she opened it. "Hello?" she called out not seeing Maura in her usual spot. Coming out of her side office Maura looked up.

"Jane hello, how are you?" Maura smiled greeting the Detective.

"Good. Yourself?" Jane couldn't take her eyes off of Maura today. The colors she wore were absolutely stunning. It enhanced the natural shadows in her hair, and really just made her eyes glow. Maura looked terrific any day, even cleaning day, but today she really seemed to stand out.

"So far so good. Long day I guess. But reports are finished, filed and I while I may love what I do; I don't have the stamina sometimes," Maura laughed. Maura hadn't looked forward to a Friday this much in quite some time.

"Well I got to say Maur, I'm impressed. Really impressed. You should be proud of yourself. Not many people can do what you do and look so wonderful doing it," Jane smiled. 'Oh my God I sound like a 14-year-old boy here.'

"Thanks Jane. That means a lot," Maura said. She loved it when Jane paid her compliments like that. It always made her feel good because she knew Jane wasn't just saying it to say it. "And coming from one of Boston's finest, the compliment means even more."

"So what do you say? How about we go celebrate this week of long work finally being over get out of here and go have some dinner and a few drinks?" Jane asked playfully grabbing at Maura. "I'm starving…and I'll even let you pick a movie for tonight. I promise I won't make this face," Jane made a grossed out face and rolled her eyes, "or this face," she pretended to choke herself and then made a hanging herself gesture.

Maura couldn't stop the laugh that came. "I'd love to Jane…but I can't. I'm sorry. Rain check though?"

"Aww come on Maur. It'll be fun. You deserve a little fun don't you?" Jane said walking over to the neatly organized desk of her best friend.

"I do deserve fun," Maura agreed. "But the reason I can't go isn't because of work or being tired. It's something else."

"Really? Like what?" Jane wiggled her eyebrows. "A date?" she asked playfully while laughing.

"Yes actually. I have a date," Maura said proudly. She hadn't been out with anyone since Ian aside from the random meet and greet here and there. No, Maura's only real dates consisted of time spent with Jane.

Jane's smiled faded quickly only to be replaced by a fake one. Maura sensed the quick change in Jane's posture and body language.

Jane chewed her bottom lip. She put on her best game face and smiled, "That's great! A date! Congrats! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Her name is Lisa. I met her a few days ago. She works down in records. She's nice," Maura said smiling. "Do you know her?" Maura was curious.

"Did you say 'her'?" Jane was pretty sure her jaw just did one of those funny drops like bugs bunny did in the cartoons.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Maura felt mildly defensive. She was sure of all people; Jane wouldn't get caught up in this issue.

"No…I just…I didn't know…"

"That I'm open to love from anyone…male or female? Given your line of work Detective I assumed you would have guessed by now we're all just looking for someone to spend out life with," Maura paused watching Jane's shoulders slump. "Jane did I upset you because you have a problem with…"

"No…I just didn't know," Jane repeated, dumbfounded. All this time here she was pining over her best friend, never making a move because she didn't want to disrupt the delicate balance they had. There was never a line with Maura. Hell she'd slept with Maura more than any other person.

'Great I'm too chicken shit to make a move and now look what happens,' she thought to herself. She replayed events over and over in her mind. Jane was certain she couldn't have been clearer that she was into Maura, but Maura had been interested in anything more than friendship Jane thought. Hell she'd even flat out asked Maura if she'd been interested in sleeping with Jane, which she declined outright. Sure- it was a trick question asked in nothing related to the actual topic, but still, Maura's answer held no hesitation when she declined.

"She actually knows you," Maura smiled. "She's still fairly new to town though. I thought I'd take her out and show her the town."

Jane understood. "Paint the town red huh?"

Maura smiled. "Interestingly enough we use that expression to indicate we want to spent a wild night out. But did you know that that expression originated on the frontier. In the nineteenth century if I recall correctly, the section of town where brothels and saloons were located was known as the 'red light district.' So a group of lusty cowhands out for a night on the town might very well take it into their heads to make the whole town red." Maura smiled watching the mixture of amusement and sadness on Jane's face.

"That is something I did not know," Jane answered. "It's great you're going out." Jane had the urge to make a sudden call to the station and put out an APB for this Lisa person….for no reason other then keeping her away from Maura.

"So can I take that rain check?" Maura asked. She was a bit upset. A large part of her would have preferred to just spend the evening hanging out with Jane as she always did. But plans were plans. Plus…these were not just plans. This was a date. It had been so long since she had been on a date. Aside from the last dinner she had with Jane.

Jane had taken Maura to a small Italian place that Maura had never even heard of. It looked, at first glance, to be someone's home and not an actual restaurant. But once inside Maura ate quite possibly the best Italian food she'd ever had the pleasure of eating, next to Angela's of course. That dinner was so much fun. She'd had the best time with Jane. Jane always had a way of making her feel like she belonged.

Jane nodded. "A rain check it is. Have a goodtime tonight!" Jane said laughing, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…" she lectured as she walked toward the door, "…which isn't much I guess."

Maura smiled and nodded her head. "Call me later okay Jane?"

"Sure thing. Have a good night." And she walked out the door. Once in the parking garage Jane sat in her car, head hitting the steering wheel. "Ouch." Her heart actually hurt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane was still moping in her car when Maura and Lisa exited the parking garage. 'God she's beautiful,' Jane mumbled seeing Maura and… 'Please say that isn't Lisa.' They'd taken Maura's car and Jane watched the headlights leave the parking garage.

"What's wrong with me?" she said aloud to no one impartial.

"Nothing. You're absolutely perfect just the way you are," said a voice from behind. Jane looked up and saw Agent Dean. They hadn't talked much, not since the shooting months ago.

"Jesus what are you spying on me?" Jane asked

"No," Dean just laughed. "I was dropping off some files and I saw you sitting here in your car. I was coming over to just say hi."

"Oh," Jane half answered with a smile. "Hi." Jane was half glad to see him, half annoyed, "What's going on?"

"Well I'm in town for the night, I just came by to see if you wanted to have dinner? Don't think I was stalking," he smiled holding his hands up in defense.

"Dinner? Dinner sounds good. I'd love to," Jane said changing her mind in mid answer. 'Why should I sit alone and be depressed. This is ridiculous.' Jane thought. Maura's going to enjoy her Friday night, hell I might as well too.

"Excellent," Dean smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

The half hour was spent with them talking about their days. Jane kept mum about recent case she'd been working on. She normally didn't mind 'work talk' but given the day she'd had…work was the last thing on her mind. The only person she'd ever open up to about her feelings on a case with Maura. But Maura wasn't here.

That's when she heard it. A laugh came from the front entrance. 'God, please no. Not now. Not here.' Jane thought as she turned around. In walked Maura and Lisa. '"You've got to be kidding me right?" Jane looked up to the ceiling. It was clear who she was talking too.

"Jane!" Maura called out. That's when she saw Agent Dean. 'No. No. No. What was he doing here?'

"Dean let's not bug her."

"Agent Dean…Jane," Maura said slightly shocked to see Jane out with him of all men. "Hi, how are you two?" Maura asked as Lisa approached closely behind her placing her hand on Maura's shoulder. "Lisa this is Agent Dean. And I believe you know Jane Rizzoli," Maura said introducing them. "This is Lisa, my date."

Lisa nodded to Dean. "It's nice to meet you Dean," she said smiling. "Jane it's nice to formally meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Jane smiled.

"Hey you guys want to join us?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa they're on a date. I don't think…" Maura was saying before Dean cut her off.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Jane and Maura locked eyes. There was no reason to make this awkward, right? I mean they were friends. They'd double dated before.

"Great then," Jane said sliding down the bench. She was positioned between Maura and Dean.

'Oh god. This was going to be a long night,' Jane sighed inwardly.

Only Lisa noticed her discomfort.

Only Lisa noticed the way Jane watched Maura enter the room.

Only Lisa noticed the jealous look on Jane's face.

'This should be interesting,' Lisa thought.

The night progressed forward, but not quick enough for Jane's taste. For her own part she was fairly quiet. Maura leaned into her, "Are you okay Jane?" she asked quietly.

"Oh ya. Fine."

"You sure? You're being pretty quiet."

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you say so."

'Blah blah blah. God is this over yet?' Jane thought. 'I…wait. Is she holding her hand?' Jane noticed Maura was holding Lisa's hand. Her eyes locked on the grasped hands and she realized there and then she was the one who wanted to be holding Maura's hand. It hit her straight in her gut. She felt like she had been punched. The air around her started to get thick and heavy.

Jane had known for quite a few months now that she was in love with Maura. But there was a big difference between knowing and admitting. Up till that moment Jane had never admitted to herself that it was true. Up till then she could pass it off as a thousand different things. But not now, not here, and not tonight. She loved Maura. And a sudden sadness encompassed her. She was too late. She had missed her chance.

"Care to dance?" Dean asked Jane. At that moment Jane would have done anything to get away from the table.

"Sure," she said getting up.

"Excuse us ladies," Dean said leading Jane away.

"Well this is turning out to be an interesting evening," Lisa said sipping from her champagne.

"I know. Ironic that Jane was here too."

"That's not quite what I mean Maura," Lisa said smiling.

"Oh. What did you mean then?"

"You really don't see it do you?" Lisa asked.

"See what?" Maura asked. 'Was she talking about Jane?'

"I'm not the only one who is longing for your affection tonight my Dear Dr.," Lisa stated smiling.

"Lisa, Gabriele isn't interested in me. It's Jane he seems to be after…again," Maura said slightly irritated.

"I'm not talking about Agent Dean." That was all Lisa needed to say. Maura looked a little confused and turned her attention to the dance floor.

"You're not talking about Jane?" She asked as she watched the couple dance. She heard the music play and watched the two move. Jane looked so sad.

'You give your hands to me, and you say hello and I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so. And anyone can tell, you think you know me well. But you don't know me. No you don't know the one who dreams of you at night, who longs to kiss your lips and longs to hold you tight.'

Dean must have said something amusing because the sad face that Jane wore disappeared for a moment. She smiled and looked at him. She placed her head back on his shoulder and looked over in Maura's direction. Their eyes locked. Lisa noticed and saw the exchange. No words were needed and this battle for Maura's heart was over before it began.

'Oh I'm just a friend, that's all I've ever been because you don't know me. Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by…a chance that you might love me too. You give your hand to me, and then you say goodbye. I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy, and oh- you will

never know the one who love you so, because you don't know me.'

"Wow. Talk about speaking without words," Lisa said.

Maura broke eye contact with Jane and turned her attention back to Lisa. "I'm sorry. I…she just looked sad. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Don't be sorry Maura. Never apologize for loving someone," Lisa said touching her face. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Jane. Again, she felt the room grown smaller.

"Love. No…she…I don't," For a Doctor, Maura couldn't articulate a thought.

"Honey, you're a lousy liar," Lisa said.

"I know."

"It would appear it's that obvious to everyone but the two of you."

"I don't know what to do," Maura said lowering her head, "I don't even know if she feels that way about me? She's my best friend. I can't risk…"

Before Maura could finish her thoughts, Lisa leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, slow kiss. They broke from each other and Lisa simply said, "Turn around."

Maura looked behind her and saw a look of utter dissolve on Jane's face. "Does that look like someone who's unsure of what they want Maura?" Lisa asked.

Jane had all she could stand. She broke contact with Dean. "I'm not feeling good. I've got to get out of here. I'm sorry. It's not you…" She said as she retreated out the door.

Maura saw Jane flee. "Oh no," she said standing to go after her friend. She stopped and turned around to Lisa.

"Go," Lisa waved her on smiling. "Tell her how you feel."

And Maura was off.

Dean watched Maura chase after Jane out the restaurant door. "What the hell's that about?" Dean asked walking back to the table where Lisa sat.

"That is about love. Welcome to the losers table Agent Dean. We never stood a chance," Lisa said ordering another round of drinks for the two of them. Dean hung his head.

"Yeah I sort of had that feeling."

Lisa raised her drink. "To Maura and Jane. May someone get lucky tonight," she said as they clanked their glasses together.

Jane was about a block away before Maura finally caught up to her. "Jane!" Maura called out finally getting her friend to stop.

"I'm fine Maura. Go back to your date," she started to walk again.

"Wait a second," Maura said grabbing Jane's arm. "We need to talk."

"Maura I got to be honest. It's been one hell of a day. No- actually it's been one hell of a month. I just need to be alone."

"I'm not leaving Jane. We're going to talk if it kills me."

"Go ahead and talk." The moon was shinning bright. Maura paused and looked up to appreciate its beauty. She had no idea where to start or what to say. Up till five minutes ago she wasn't even considering having this conversation with Jane. Now though…now something needed to be said.

"I am completely in awe of you Jane. Sometimes when you come near me I can't move. I can't breath. It hurts so much. I was so scared. I still am," Maura admitted truthfully. She moved closer to where Jane stood. Jane turned around and looked at her.

"Maura, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you."

"What?" she whispered. Had Maura really just said it?

Maura could feel her emotions building. She was about to make the biggest mistake of her life or the best. "I said I love you," Maura repeated moving even closer. Jane didn't turn away. She didn't run. She stood still as Maura leaned forward and kissed her.

Jane began to cry. All the emotions of the day came to surface. Maura panicked, fearing perhaps the tears meant something else. Jane didn't cry. Jane never cried. This isn't Jane.

Jane caught her look. "Tears of joy Maur, not tears of sadness." Maura sighed and wiped them with her finger.

"You're amazing you know that?" Jane said gathering herself.

"Me? Look at you. I don't know what I would have done without you these past months."

"Can I kiss you again?" Jane asked softly. Every part of her body was craving Maura's touch. The feelings racing through both of them were new and quite startling.

"Please," Maura said catching Jane's lips with her own. It was slow at first, like the first kiss. But then the passion grew and grew. Jane's tongue slowly opened Maura's mouth. The moan that escaped Maura did not go unnoticed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Jane said softly when they finally broke away.

"Taxi?"

"Taxi."

"My place?"

"Your place."

FIN

Xxxxxx

Feedback greatly appreciated and welcomed. Thank you to all those who have started following my stories. Please feed the author :)


End file.
